


Come back

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, But it's not??, F/F, Feelings Realization, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, POV Kagami Tsurugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Kagami decides she wants to confess to her best friend when she comes back from England only to discover she brought back a boyfriend.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Come back

**Author's Note:**

> So *clap* when I came up with this concept I was super miserable, so I had to wait until I was in a better space and whoo let me tell you this ship is my favourite out of all MLB ships. Anyway, Enjoy the fic and that’s an order! ~

Kagami had never found anyone interesting romantically. This wasn’t a huge big of a deal as she just assumed time would do its magic and match her with a soulmate. It was just odd that It constantly happened to Marinette.

It was a routine. Mari would date someone and when they broke up, she would hug Kagami and she would do her part as her best friend and whisper words of encouragement. At first this was only a platonic arrangement and Kagami found the situation to be repetitive and only held back on her opinions due to the constraints of politeness. Kagami knew how to act appropriately- stroke her back, hand her a tissue, and softly speak to her, promising a better romantic future.

...Although there was one night she couldn’t forget… When she comforted Marinette, she had her heart broken the fifth time and found the concept of achieving romantic happiness surprising. In response, Marinette looked up, with her watery, big eyes, staring at Kagami with a small smile, “Really?”  
Blushing, Kagami nodded, “Really.”  
“Hey,” She sniffled, “Can I ask you something?”  
Oh, there it was. Kagami’s heart was racing. She didn’t know what to say or what to do. Should she let Marinette gently down? Admit she had never seen her in that light before? No, that would break her heart… “Mari, I…”  
Her soft grips on her arm strengthened as Marinette leaned in, “Can I stay with you tonight? I don’t want to go home… I feel comfortable here.”  
“A-ah. Okay.” Kagami nodded, nervous.  
With that reply, Marinette grinned the most she physically could as tears flowed down her rosy cheeks.

That night, all they did were sleep beside each other. Still then, nothing ignited in her until Marinette rolled around and hugged her tight, practically grappling her in her place.  
From that moment onwards, Kagami had this feeling that Marinette must have at least viewed her romantically. Otherwise, what was that day all about? There was no straight explanation, she convinced herself, physically nodding.

Unfortunately she didn’t do much with her gut feelings. Even months after this event unfolded, she was still hesitant of the whole thing. It was until Alya and her were chatting in a cafe wherein the former mentioned, “Mari is going to England soon.”  
Kagami froze.  
“I knew you were going to act like that,” Alya beamed, “I know you two are inseparable. I wish I had that level of friendship.”  
“Ye-yes.”  
“Anyway, she said she would return back in two weeks. You think you can manage two weeks without her, Kagami?” Alya giggled but upon seeing Kagami’s shell-shocked face, her expression quickly became neutral, “You’re really going to be okay, won’t you, Kagami?”  
She nodded rigidly. “My life doesn’t revolve around her.”  
“Well, obviously! I wasn’t saying it wasn’t.”  
“Hm?” Kagami looked up to a confused Alya. Kagami had just reassured herself out loud. She never did that anymore. Until today, apparently.

The two weeks in which Marinette was absent, Kagami had the worst time in her life. Even though she did ritualistically say to herself, no matter what she was doing, that her life didn’t revolve around Marinette, it was becoming painfully apparent that Marinette occupied much of her thought. She just never noticed it before since she assumed this was because Marinette was always beside her. 

It was even difficult to go through one day without her.

Often she would stuff her face onto her pillow or become accidentally furious in fencing as she roared out her angry energy that she was not able to physically see her. Instead, she had her voice in calls to rely on. However since they were only friends, Kagami tried to keep her space to breathe, and would only talk to her every three days. This required a lot of patience and meditation in order to control herself. She never knew such torture existed.

But at last it could all end with Marinette returning. Hearing her phone ring gave the greatest joy as she rushed to pick it up. “Hello?”  
“Kagami! Hi! I know we talked two days ago, and we had so much to catch up on, but I forgot to mention something! Doesn’t matter, once I return, you’ll see for yourself.”  
“What is it? Can you give me a clue?” Kagami asked, a small smirk appearing in her face subconsciously just from hearing her voice.  
“You’ll see- oh! I gotta go! See you in the airport, yeah?”  
“Alright.” She ended the call.

After that phone call, the day rushed by so quickly yet so sluggishly. Whenever she imagined how Marinette would look like and how she would smile, how they would hug, and how they would barely be apart from each other as she was in her arms, and how Kagami would ever so smoothly lean in and… She thought way too much about this…

Kagami sighed as she was growing impatient. That was probably why she was tapping her foot on the ground uncontrollably, having arrived at the airport three hours early.  
Repeatedly, she would check for time on her phone. Perhaps any message from Marinette? No matter how implausible that might have been, she still wanted to check just in case. She was starved. She needed more contact with Marinette.

_I’m here ~_

All Kagami could hear was the loud beatings of her heart. She stood up, rushing to the gate in which Mari was supposed to emerge from. Her blood rushing rapidly, she searched for her, and through glass, she was able to see her beautiful coloured hair, and a blond man next to her. They were chatting lively. They were so exaggerative and seemed very close. Then as they continued their conversation, they began to hold hands. Then it hit her.

By the time Marinette emerged from the gate, she searched for her friend. Pouting since her friend was missing, she pulled out her phone once again. As she excitedly typed, she received a text from Kagami:

_I don’t think I can manage to get there in time. Sorry_

There was something sharp in Mari’s heart. She messily typed, _I get it, dont worry, ily, lets see each other tomorrow_

There was no reply for the rest of the night. All Kagami did was hug her pillow, stuffing her face into it. On the other end, Marinette heavily missed her best friend’s absence and stared at her phone every two minutes.

Both nervously waited for the next day to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this idk ('cause without feedback I honestly don't know if my writing's ok or utterly crap lol)  
> Literally if anyone has ideas spitball @ me. I would love to write more about this ship. I only have one more idea of a one-shot fic left and hnng let's change that.


End file.
